


Let's Get Mischievous and Polyamorous

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Crushing, Established Relationship - Wolfstar, F/M, Female Reader, Getting Together, Gryffindor!Reader, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pegging, Polyamory Negotiations, Protected Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positive Reader, Smut, Switch Reader, Switch Remus Lupin, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sirius Black, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: You've been staring at Remus all week and Sirius Black decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Reader, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/You, Remus Lupin/You, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Let's Get Mischievous and Polyamorous

**Author's Note:**

> title inspo: the cult of dionysus x the orion experience  
> intended to be posted for kinktober
> 
> wrote this while watching the election so i hope this helps you as much as it did for me!  
> tumblr is @dropdeaddeadass is you'd ever like to chat/request anything!

"Paying attention, Y/L/N?" Black forced you to snap back to reality. 

You nodded and reclined back into the couch, legs crossing in front of you. "Yeah, yeah, stay away from your boy, I get it Black."

From across the room Potter called, "So you haven't been listening then," He chuckled, "I told you Pads it's like talking to a brick wall."

Sirius sighed, rearranged himself on quite possibly the smallest chair in the common room while you quipped to Potter, "I've seen you talking to Evans, Potter, you'd talk to a dozen brick walls just so she would look at you."

"Alright, you listening then?" You nodded, and Sirius continued, "I've seen the way you look at him, and trust me I always love the compliment," You rolled your eyes, "but this has been a long time coming, Rem stares at you too, I've seen it." 

"What are you getting at Black?"

"I've also had my fair share of glances at you,"

You pointed your chin, "And? You're not giving me much here, mate."

"He wants to fuck you, Y/L/N!" Potter was exasperated from the sidelines.

Sirius butted back in, "Bitta' foul language there James!" Potter only sighed and resumed his work, "But it's true, Y/L/N, we've both got our eyes on you,"

"So you basically want a threesome?"

"She's quick Sirius!" Came Potter's call, Sirius threw a roll of parchment at him from the chair. 

"Yes, yes, but also no. If Remus wasn't so busy with his reading he'd be here to tell you to mull it over, y'know, make us wait."

"So it'd be a permanent thing? A permanent three-way?"

"That's the idea, yeah," Sirius cocked his head at you, "But do as Remus says, mull it over tell us in a few days."

"Don't I get a free trial with this," You motioned to the space between you two, "Y'know like a first round to find out the dynamics or something?"

Potter attempted to call out again, but when Sirius noticed his mouth open he threatened him with another roll of parchment, "James you make one more remark I'll remind Evans about the fucking prank." He said it in such a sing-songy way that it made you feel light, but you knew he'd actually do it if pressed hard enough. "Anyway, Y/L/N, we'll figure that out all later, so long as you say yes to our proposal." He was so effortlessly calm and relaxed about everything, like proposing polyamory was a regular daily task for him. 

You shrugged him off, "I'll let you know, Black." You stood up, brushing the dust that had settled on the top of your knees and setting off for the girls dormitory, "'Night Black, Potter." The two boys returned the sentiment, their conversation fading as you climbed the stairs. 

* * *

You'd thought it over the past few days, as classes dragged on. Previously you'd found yourself fawning over Remus, but ever since Sirius had a chat with you, that came out the blue really, you'd found yourself gushing over him too. Polyamory was widely accepted in the wizarding community, so that part didn't scare you as much, but rather what you couldn't get your head around was their liking to you. 

Remus and Sirius had been _something_ for as long as you could remember. Both were inseparable, and it made you wonder how you'd fit into that dynamic. It was currently dinner, and you barely picked at your food, mind swirling as you kept contemplating the offer Sirius had made. 

When you felt the sturdy bench move next to you, you looked up, not expecting to see a nervous Remus. Across from you sat Sirius, seemingly attempting to hide his anxiety in a smirk, picking a small bread roll off of the plate that separated the two of you. You turned your head, chuckling. "Hello boys." You took a forkful of food down your throat, looking between them. "Is something wrong, Sirius looks like he's about to shit himself." 

Sirius looked down at his lap, before briefly making eye contact with Remus. "Just wanted to see how you were going... Considering the proposition and all." 

You sighed, "Well considering I haven't had any sleep since you asked me, I'm still a little unsure." 

Remus brushed his hand against your leg. "Are you at least interested?"

After a short moment of deliberation you spoke, hand firm around your fork. "Yes. I just-"

Sirius' face lit up, "That's the only answer I needed!" 

Remus shot him a look. "Pads, let her speak. Go on Y/N." Ever so sweet and caring, Remus motioned for you to continue, small smile appearing on his face. 

You gave him a smile back, "I just wonder why me? You two have got your pick of every kid in school and you choose me? It seems silly." You poked your food with your fork. "I also thought you were both g-" You stopped when Remus _and_ Sirius chuckled at your expense. 

"Sorry for laughing, Y/N. It's complicated for the both of us." Sirius stated. "And it's not like we just picked you out of a box. I've been staring a lot longer than Remus and I have even been together." Sirius admitted, biting down on his bread roll. The three of you were mostly abandoned this end of the table, James and Lily seemed to be blocking students from sitting any closer to you. You glanced to Remus who hadn't even bothered to pretend like he was eating. He nodded along to Sirius in agreence. 

"This isn't the place to have this conversation. I have so many questions. Some I _really_ don't want others to hear." You plonked your fork down on the table, hoping the two boys caught the drift of what you were trying to say. 

It clicked in Sirius' mind first, you could tell by the way he perked up as his knees hit the underside of the table. "Come on then, you two! I want to hear these questions." 

Slipping out of the Great Hall during dinner was easier than first thought, not getting caught by wry teachers though, that was another battle you weren't really looking to fight. You were between the two boys as you skipped and bolted down derelict hallways. In a quiet courtyard you found yourselves sitting down under a tree, tentatively making the crucial first touches. Your foot touched Remus' as you let Sirius rest his head on your shoulder. 

"So those questions, Y/N?" Came Remus' small voice, unwilling to say the wrong thing. 

"Oh right! I guess I just wonder how this goes, like long term."

"We all see how it goes. I never thought I'd want to be in a poly relationship, but here we all are." Sirius always seemed so casual, as if he didn't overthink everything like Remus and yourself. 

"We're all consenting here, Y/N. Communications gonna be key in these early days." Remus shrugged. 

"That's good to know then. How long have you both wanted this?" You shifted, feeling the tree bark dig into your back. 

Both boys looked at each other and even in the low light you could tell they both wanted the other to answer. After a moment of stagnant silence, Remus spoke, "A few months at least."

You nodded, sighing. You turned to Sirius, smirking slightly. "Does my query from a few nights ago still stand?" 

He rolled his eyes playfully and sat up fully. "Perhaps."

Remus across from you questioned carefully, "Sirius did you offer up something to sway her, if you did I-"

"I asked if there would be a free trial with all this. To see how the dynamics would play out." You answered him, relishing in the way he blushed, before moving forward to slap Sirius' shoulder lightly. 

"So you did bribe her! Sirius!" 

"It's fine, Remus. I do genuinely wonder where I would fit in, in regards to sex and stuff." You shrugged, feeling all eyes on you. It went silent for a moment, too silent for your liking. "Nice one, Y/N, good question." You muttered. 

Sirius beside you stifled a giggle, covering it up quickly when Remus shot him a glare. "Sorry Y/N, I just haven't thought about that side of things."

Before you could really think about your words, you chuckled, shaking your head. "Bullshit."

"Yeah you're right. Been thinking about it a lot." He admitted. 

"You're a horndog," You laughed, bringing life back to the conversation. "And you, Remus? You're awfully quiet over there."

Remus lifted his head and half shrugged. "Probably haven't been thinking about it as much as Sirius, but yeah, it's come across my mind a couple times." He scooted forward, coming to sit on the other side of you, arm snaking around your back. You relaxed into his touch. 

"Guess it'd be good for the pair of you to know that I've been thinking about it to. What it'd be like. How it would go." You breathed, becoming steadily aware that the two boys were inching closer. 

Sirius attached his lips to your earlobe, sucking there, Remus from the other side of you murmured, "Can you tell us what you think of exactly?" You crooned into their touch, a small gasp elicited from you as you felt Sirius hand attach to your body, his lips filtering their way to your neck and sucking the soft flesh there. 

" _Gods,_ " You hadn't expected them to be soft lovers in the slightest and you struggled to keep your thoughts in line. "One of you below me, and one of you over me. Or we take turns in watching each other explore, _shit, Sirius._ " Your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Sirius made a content noise, the full extent of it muffled by your neck. 

Remus watched, a careful eye on the both of you. You felt like the Earth had begun to spin slower, pleasure inhibiting you completely like a drug. Sirius' hands kept lowering, from resting at the edge of your torso to cradling the inner flesh of your thigh, still peppering kisses along your neck. Your eyes scrunched up as Sirius' wandering fingers hitched your skirt up, getting dangerously close to the pulsating warmth hidden between your thighs. Remus soothed you, pulling your head over to his side and kissed you fully, you were taken by surprise but gladly accepted his offer of a make out while Sirius played with the waistband of your panties. 

Your hand came to cup Remus' face, grazing over the scars softly as you continued to kiss. When Sirius noticed he was being ignored the touches stopped and you regretfully pulled away from Remus' sweet mouth to look over Sirius. The two boys switched positions and you were reveling in the attention and touches. What Sirius had maybe been too shy to do, Remus did with ease, dipping his hand below the waistband of your panties and ever so slightly brazed his finger tips over your clit. 

Sirius took your lips at the exact moment Remus began to finger you, before he pulled back quickly. With wide eyes you asked in a hushed voice, "What's wrong?"

Sirius smirked. "Nothing. I can just taste Remus on ya." A chuckle came from your left as a slim digit slipped inside of you, causing you to squeal. Sirius cupped his hand over your mouth, muffling the sound. "Might need to take this back to the dorm room, Rem." 

The other boy rolled his eyes and retracted his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth before he hesitated, and offered them to Sirius instead. You watched the exchange of your slowly growing pool of juices on Remus' fingers and the way Sirius' cheeks hollowed out around them, leaving the two fingers spotless by the time Remus pulled them back. "Fuck," You panted, eagerly watching them. 

The two Gryffindors shared a smirk and stood, pulling you up with them, legs already beginning to falter. They made sure the walk wasn't brisk in the slightest, pulling and pushing you against other surfaces for short, shared kisses. You had an audience by the time you reached the Fat Lady, another student having to shout it at the poor portrait since you were too eager to snog Sirius against the stone bannister and Remus was too focused on the pair of you leaning over it. 

You tried to be inconspicuous as you entered the common room, avoiding James and Lily's eyes as all three of you struggled to climb the stairs, not even hiding the fact you were entering the boys dorm. You were all giggles as Sirius pushed you onto one of their beds, wilding smiling as he pulled his shirt off, not even bothering to undo the buttons. Remus took his time and also aided you in undressing, whereas Sirius was face down on the ground after trying to take his pants off all in one go. 

You reclined back on the bed, leaning on your elbows as the two boys became increasingly flustered. Your legs were slightly ajar and let a sliver of wet flesh peek through your thighs, enticing Remus first. "How is this going to go?" Your words punctured the air. 

Sirius grew ever closer and sat next to you on the skinny bed. His hands wandered over your hips, taking your full attention, "With Remus' consent, I want to fuck you. Seems only fitting I get to feel you first since _I_ brought this up." He gestured to your current situation and smirked, slipping down to the covers when Remus hand came to swat him. "But I think you should peg Remus." He suggested, to which you looked over at Remus for guidance. 

He simply nodded, "Only if I get to eat you out." 

"Where does that leave me?" Came Sirius' whine. 

You quipped before Remus could, "Watching." His brows raised but still stepped back, walking backwards until his knees hit the side of the closest bed. 

"Alright. I'll be watching." He whispered as Remus took his place between your legs, spreading them open with his arm. 

When his warm tongue made contact with your clit you had to bite down on your hand to stop yourself from making too many loud noises. You felt your legs twitch as he continued, licking thick stripes up your pussy. The ambience of your sweet moans and gasps in addition to the wet sounds of Remus' mouth was broken by Sirius spitting into his hand, followed by a deep groan. You lolled your head over to see him, hand on his hard cock and swirling his wrist. 

Sirius motioned for you to focus back on Remus, who had slipped a finger inside of you again and curled it, grazing over your g-spot enough to make you moan, this time without covering your mouth. "That's it, good girl Y/N."

You swallowed and gasped under the praise, body writhing. Remus sucked on your clit, focusing his tongue and lips there, and soon enough he added another finger to your hole, scissoring you open. "Please Remus, _ugh._ " Your hands came to latch into his hair, tugging slightly. "Go on Remus, make her cum." Sirius encouraged, like he was cheering on from the sidelines as the main event went down. 

Remus quickened the pace his fingers worked at, slipping the third and final finger in before he pulled back a moment, spitting over your clit, watching it drip down your mound. He dove back in and used the excess lubricant, both from him and his saliva to your own juices pooling at his chin, to his advantaged. The sloppy and wet sounds that resulted made you wary that either of the boys had bothered to cast a silencing charm, but for Sirius it seemed to invoke a small droplet of pre-cum to sit at the top of his slit. 

You rolled your hips, gasping as you felt your orgasm approaching only to have it ripped away by Remus. You shot him death glares as you continued to roll your hips, searching for any type of pleasure, gasping when you found none. 

Sirius chuckled darkly and stepped in place of Remus. A dark purple, almost black toy was thrown half-hazardly on the bed near you as you shimmied up the bed, now coming to rest at the low headboard and pillows, body heaving in the wake of a stolen orgasm. "You get that ready while I open up Remus, hmm?"

You nodded and reached over to the bedside table and saw a scattering of items; half-used ink bottles, surprisingly muggle lubricant, a box of tissues and a bunch of knick knacks you couldn't describe. Grabbing the lube you turned back to the toy that sat on the bed in front of you and saw that Remus was splayed out on his back like you had been, and Sirius was working two fingers into his tight hole. 

The toy was slick enough for Remus and now all that was left for you to do was figure out how it was supposed to be used, since there wasn't a harness that Sirius had thrown to you. Soon enough the shorter boy decided his boyfriend was open enough to take the strap on and stood back, allowing you to step in between Remus' legs. A warm hand on your back forced you slowly to lean forward and soon you had an answer to why as Sirius slowly entered your tight hole. You relished in the feeling, small whines being elicited from your body. 

Using wandless magic Sirius enchanted the toy and brought it to life, and suddenly a slow vibrating sound became apparent. The toy was attached to your mound like glue and once you were certain it was on securely you lined yourself up with Remus' arse. 

The resounding groan all three of you elicited was laughable really, and the glamour of sex was broken for a moment as Sirius began to chuckle in your ear. He gave a gentle nudge of his hips which spurred you into your own action, pushing forward for Remus. His legs were spread and feet dangled off the edge of the bed, and you stood between them at a slight angle so Sirius could fuck you. 

At first your thrusts were a little uneven and to make up for it you attached your right hand to Remus' cock. "Sorry, I don't know what it's like to have a dick." Both boys giggled. Remus smiled up at you, "'S alrigh', sometimes Siri doesn't even know how to use his own."

You chuckled and pressed a little further in, watching as Remus' face constricted and released as you most likely rubbed against his prostate. Sirius did the same to you, inching his cock deeper into you, feeling his cock stretch your walls. "Fuck, Sirius, please." You moaned. He hummed into the skin of your neck, pulling your hair away from the skin. "Faster, please." You increased your pace with Remus, pushing the toy deeper inside of him which resulted in a string of moans from the boy below you. 

He was wordless in his response, increasing his pace but subsequently not going as deep. "Forgot to ask, Y/N, you on the potion, fuck, or somethin'?" He breathed into your ear. 

"Yeah," You gasped as you felt Sirius suck at the skin he had just mumbled into. The three of you had begun to settle into a comfortable pace, Sirius fucking you fast and you doing similar actions to Remus who was splayed out beneath the both of you. 

"Good girl," Sirius praised. 

The sounds of skin slapping increased as you attempted to reach your peak again, hoping to bring Remus to that same peak as quickly as you were. "Gonna cum, Y/N." The scarred Gryffindor below you moaned out your name as you momentarily forgot about your own pleasure in an attempt to get him to cum faster. 

Like a voice in the back of your head, Sirius spurred you on, "Be a good girl and make him cum, Y/N, that's it, _shit._ " He eagerly watched as one last push of the toy caused him to writhe, back curving as his hole clenched around the toy and thick white ropes spurting from the head of his painfully hard cock. In the afterglow you hadn't even noticed Sirius began his pace again, accidentally knocking you further inside Remus which caused the taller boy to cry out. 

You apologized and retracted the toy, hearing it fall onto the floor. With this in mind Sirius bent you over completely now that Remus had shimmied up to the bed head with whatever strength he had left. His hips pounded into yours enough to make you sure that the back of your thighs would be bright red come tomorrow morning. 

Your moans increased in pitch the closer your orgasm got, and without warning you clenched around Sirius in the wake of your orgasm washing over you. His hips stuttered soon after and left you feeling white ropes coating your walls. After a moment or two Sirius pulled out and you felt your eyelids droop. A warm hand rested over your lower back as you shifted up toward the bed's pillows and buried your face in them. Remus wearily napped beside you, his arm coming instinctively to rest over your stomach.

He came bearing gifts as you opened your eyes blearily. In one hand he hand numerous layers and in the other he had small, white wipes. Remus beside you took the clothes and sorted them out by person while Sirius wiped you down, cleaning to the best of his ability. You dressed your lower half and was presented with an oversized shirt, you gladly took it and settled down again. 

"Is this a bad time to ask who's bed this is?" You giggled.

"Certainly not one of ours. I think it's Pete's." Sirius admitted, grasping the bed cover and pulling it over you and Remus where the latter was already deep in sleep. 

"G'night Sirius." You blew him a kiss from the bed he was perched on, likely his own. He reciprocated as sleep took you. 

**Author's Note:**

> sirius and remus aren't explicitly bi or pan but just referred to as queer, hope this clears that up!


End file.
